Meeting the team
by emily.robbins.313
Summary: Cabin Pressure. Second in my 'Team Icarus' series. Martin, Douglas, Carolyn and Arthur meet the rest of the team.


"Mr Richardson, Mr Shappey and Mrs Knapp-Shappey; allow me to introduce you to the rest of team Icarus." Mycroft announced.

"Team Icarus?" Douglas laughed.

"Yes. Last time I let Martin choose team names…"

"Should have known he chose it…" Carolyn smirked.

"You all know Martin Crieff," Mycroft began as they walked past a mixed martial arts training arena. Martin was paired with a much larger, heavier man. "Formerly known as Sherrinford Holmes; he has many other aliases, of course. Code name: Cas. I should explain that my brother is a fan of Supernatural; insult it at your own risk. I should also warn against saying that Destiel is unlikely to happen; you'll be sporting a few new scars and have to endure a two-hour presentation after."

"Dear God…" Douglas gasped.

"Indeed. Martin is an expert in martial arts, sword fighting and deduction as well as being a crack shot, a dab hand at torture and brilliant actor." Mycroft smiled approvingly as the fight began. It didn't last long as the larger man was lying on the ground incapacitated in a matter of seconds. "Well done, Martin."

"Thank you Mycroft."

"Martin, I've told you time and time again; call me 'Sir' when on a mission."

"Not a chance."

Douglas smirked. He could see Martin's inspiration. Mycroft sighed. "Very well. Move along, mustn't dawdle."

Martin followed the tour group as they walked away.

…

The group walked past a firing range, seeing a short, blonde man firing into the perfect centre of each target. "John Hamish Watson," Mycroft announced, "Medical training, gun skills, my brother's personal caretaker. Code name: Three Continents. Sherlock chose it for, quite frankly, disgusting reasons."

"Heard that!" John shouted, muffled by the bullet-proof glass.

"Shall we?" Mycroft gestured for Carolyn, Arthur, Douglas and Martin to follow.

…

"Molly Hooper; code name: The mouse. Sherlock chose it, though I don't agree. She's an expert in chemical weaponry and has a few truth serums under tests, although she's a little sceptical about their efficiency."

Molly looked towards Martin. "Oh, hi Martin!" She smiled.

Martin changed his posture immediately. "Why, hello Molly."

"How are you? I haven't talked to you since Sherlock… Well… You know…

"I'm good, thanks for asking. Sherlock asked if you could get him those cancer cells that came in the other day. He has an _idea_." Martin smiled charismatically.

"I don't know…"

"He also wanted to say how stunning you look with that new lipstick; an opinion I have to agree whole-heartedly with."

"Really?" Molly blushed and giggled.

"Yeah, course," Martin winked and clicked his tongue, which almost reduced Molly to a swoon.

"Th-thank you…"

"So, about those cells…"

"Ok, I'll give them to Sherlock when I see him next."

"Thank you Molly,"

Molly ran off to do something somewhere when Martin turned back to face his friends. "What?"

"Martin… I've told you time and time again to stop manipulating Molly," Mycroft sighed.

"Sherlock's got good reason to have those cells – his idea is a cure for _Cancer_. So what if I've got to twist Molly around my little finger?"

"In view of those circumstances, I suppose I can look the other way – but don't follow Sherlock, Martin. You're the _good_ twin when it comes to interactions with Molly." Martin only shrugged in response. "On we go."

…

"William Sherlock Scott Holmes," Mycroft introduced GERTIs crew to Martin's twin, who was hunched over a microscope, "Genius, deductive expert and proficient chemist; meaning he is good with poisons, paralytics and sedatives, both synthesising and treating. Martin – I'll go and do some paperwork – help Sherlock start and then come and see me.

"Fine," Martin rolled his eyes as Mycroft walked away.

"Martin!" Sherlock called as he ran towards Martin.

"Come on, Sherlock! Hurry up! You're meant to take Douglas, Arthur and Carolyn on a tour of the facilities and give them their training objectives!" Martin called. The older twin turned away, arms folded in a mock pout.

"I'm here!" Sherlock shouted in Martin's ear.

"I could kill you, you know."

"Extremely ambitious of you."

"Not really."

"Yes, twin squabbles aside – can we just get on?" Carolyn interrupted.

"Divorced, needs to feel dominant, psychologically abusive first husband – boring!" Sherlock proclaimed.

"Sherlock – we don't do that in public to nice people; it's not good!" Martin snarled through gritted teeth.

"Only 'cause you didn't see it!"

"I did see it, it's just rude to say out loud!"

John seemed to materialise behind them, "Don't make me bang your heads together again, you two…" he warned.

"Sorry John…" The twins sighed together.

"That's alright. Meet me for lunch after you've finished with the new recruits," John said to Sherlock, grabbing the young man and kissing him deeply.

"Ew!" Martin recoiled, and John pulled away from Sherlock's lips, almost taking Sherlock with him. John walked off giggling slightly.

Martin and Sherlock had decided before hand to try and freak MJN out with their twin act. This was going to be fun.

"Welcome to you all," they chorused.

"Mycroft Holmes _is_ the British Government," Sherlock began.

"Anything you need –"

"Just text him and he'll provide."

"Code name: Dark Lord. You can say it as sarcastically as you like, when he's on a mission, he tends to miss it."

"Like me on a case –"

"And me during landings and take-offs."

"Now, I'm going to show you around."

"If he's rude, ignore it; he doesn't mean it. If he deduces you, he means to be mean; look scared and either run away or shut up."

"Thank you, brother dear."

"Don't mention it, brother dear. Well, mustn't keep the dark lord waiting…" And with that, Martin walked off to join his older brother.

"Much to see, follow me," Sherlock gestured for them to follow, his cold, detached persona back in place.

"So… We're going to be spies?!" Arthur beamed.

"I suppose. We're dismantling a criminal network, so best not get too over-excited."

"What makes you think we can do it?" Carolyn asked.

"My brother is a satisfactory talent spotter. His seems to think you are up to it."

…

"Mycroft," Martin greeted as he strolled into the British Government's office.

"Martin, I want to know what you see in the three stooges you managed to draft into this mess…"

"A Three Stooges reference? DI Lestrade's doing, I suppose." Martin shrugged, a smirk plastered over his mouth.

"Never mind my personal life. What skills do you see?"

"One would think you'd be able to deduce it, brother mine," Martin smirked.

"Sherlock, are you wearing Martin's clothes again?"

"No, Sherlock's definitely the one showing around the MJN crew. I will say, it was an interesting experiment to see what John kissed like..."

"That is every single shade of wrong, Martin."

"Let's just get started," Martin waved it away, "Carolyn Knapp-Shappey is extremely scrappy, I've seen her take down a mugger in New York before, not as precise as a usual agent, I'm afraid, but the skill sets are there. No one would suspect a little old lady; don't tell her I called her that. I also think she has a great potential in torture, if her conscience can hold out. But she is fine with not paying me despite learning about my dreadful circumstances, so I doubt she has a conscience."

"Very well. But the stupid one?"

"_Arthur_ has quite the short term memory. He can memorise large amounts of information in little time; I remember the flight over Qikiqtarjuaq where Arthur became an expert on bears for about two weeks. That wasn't annoying at all…"

"We'll just give him a try, but he _cannot_ jeopardise the mission, Martin."

"Understood. Now, Douglas. Douglas is remarkable; _seriously_ don't tell him I said that."

"Are you blushing, Martin?"

"What? You know I don't blush unless I'm acting, Mycroft. Now, Douglas," Mycroft smirked as Martin was most _definitely _blushing, "Douglas is a perfect liar that, with a bit of training, can trick lie-detectors; he's also a good actor."

"You've out-done yourself Martin; get a job where you work for free and find the perfect team."

"Thank you Mycroft."

"Now, go find Sherlock; you need to take them through training."

"'Course."

…

Martin walked down the corridor in his black tracksuit bottoms and standard issue black t-shirt.

"YOU STUPID, INCOMPETANT –"

Oh no. Arthur's gotten to Sherlock.

"I was merely suggesting –" Hang on. That's Douglas! "Oof!" Oh my God!

Martin ran. Douglas shouldn't piss off Sherlock! "Douglas?! Douglas, are you –"

Douglas and Sherlock burst into a fit of hysterics. "You're… You're face…!" Sherlock gasped between giggles.

Martin groaned. "Of course you two would get along with Douglas when he's in a childish mood. But be careful though, he's very much like Mycroft usually."

Sherlock's eyes widened. "Oh dear God! There's _two_ of them?!"

"Go on, Sherlock. John's probably waiting for you…"

"Why do you think you can boss me around all the time?" Sherlock pouted.

"Don't worry, he's like this with everyone," Douglas smirked. Martin decided to ignore him.

"Because I'm older, Sherlock."

"By two minutes," The younger twin sneered.

"Just go find John, I'm sure he wants to stick his tongue down your throat," Martin shuddered.

"Fine. Have fun in your tedious training exercises, Douglas," Sherlock called as he left to find his partner.

"Just to say, I'm a tough coach and I won't take nonsense. I'm sorry for how harsh I'm going to be but, hey, I get results," Martin shrugged.

"As I said in Ipswich, I've never managed to cultivate a fear of shouty red-faced little men," Martin thwacked the back of Douglas' head and the older man stumbled forward, "Ouch! Hey!"

"Oh, come on; it wasn't even hard! Now, jog to go get changed!" Martin ordered.

"Wait a –"

"Hup to! Hup to! Get going, Douglas!" Martin ordered. Douglas set off jogging.

"You two don't have to jog," Martin smiled at Carolyn and Arthur, "Just needed to take him down a peg or two, sorry."

"No need to apologise! Any chance your brother could give me that little piece of security footage?" Carolyn smirked.

"No problem. Best go get changed for now though." Carolyn and Arthur did what they were told.

**...**

**Hey guys! Please review!**


End file.
